khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Syntrax
Name Syntrax Age 29 Gender Male Appearance Compared to what he looked like when he had a heart, Syntrax looks “ugly”. The height in which he stands is a brilliant five foot, ten inches. Yeah it may seem he is not short, but nor is he tall; his height is perfect for his build, and his weight. He weighs at an astonishing two hundred forty-five pounds, and he has a build slightly above average, but not so muscular in which it will slow him down. Now that the simple parts of Syntrax’s appearance is out of the way; I do believe it is time to get down to his other features; Syntrax’s hair color is not so rare, actually his hair color is not like the other members of the Organization XV, his hair is the color of sand, but slightly different. With sand being the color of a light brown, Syntrax;s hair is kind of a light tan color, but with a darker tone. The eyes of Syntrax is rather strange, one eye is blood red, and the other can differ from either dark blue, or light black, His eyes are certainly a rare case. As foe the rest of his looks, Syntrax wears his own personal Org robe, its not exactly the color the others wear, his is the same color as his hair, light brown to a dark tan. Element the element that syntax controls the manipulation and production of pure energy, or simply known to others as aura. It is the calling of natural energy from within the soul. It has many variations, it can all or no forms. This element comes from the energy that Syntrax holds within him, it is something only he can control, or fall to; depending on how strong his willpower is. Why is it measured by his willpower, well to use one’s energy you must have a strong will to wield that energy, so in order to use that energy; Syntrax is required to have a strong will. This is the perfect element for Syntrax. Weapon 1.) The first weapon that Syntrax uses, is the energy he has control of, surely a valuable weapon indeed. He can shape this into any form, or use it in any form of weaponry. 2.) . The other is a solid object that resembles his element, but not entirely. This weapon is a double-sided blade, co-existing with energy, being fused with energy, and to be a glourous weapon, in which is the color of the energy that was used to craft it. The appearance of this double sided blade is a mix of light blue and white. The center piece or the handle of this marvelous weapon is light blue with a touch of pure energy radiating in the center of the handle, and out on both sides of the handle are two idenicle blades connected to the handle, and they are simple glowing with the aura that is controlled by Syntrax, and as it continues to do that, the weapon keeps on to get stronger History Told in Syntrax’s POV Part 1: The Incantation. of the Heart I walked into the corridor of my master’s study, hoping I can learn some new secrets about him, but I was a fool; he denied me access to his private chamber yet again. Really how much more I wait. I am always doing what that old fool says, and what do I get in return, I am always treated like a fool, I want to get inside that chamber of his.whether I am granted access or not, I am going to find out what my master hides within his chamber that he doesn’t want me to see. So I went into his private study, and to my surprise i saw a bunch of hearts in containers as if it was one who experiment of the human hearts. Yes my master, the one person I viewed as a hero, and a father figure; does this. The man I was proud to call master betrayed me, and the rest of his apprentices. But what is this, a series of reports, he calls the “Ansem Secret Reports” Wow now this really makes me think my master is really corrupt in the head. Just as I was going to read these secret documents, I heard footsteps, then I heard my master speak to me “Syatran, why am I not surprised that your in here, well now you know, my secret is..” I interrupted him right there, I was angered with him, the fact that my own master was using hearts for his own personal gain. “Master Ansem, what the hell are planning here, what exactly is your true motives for using human hearts?” I asked with emotion roaring through every word. He began to explain to me. “My dear apprentice, you again doubt me. You are truly sad, I might have chosen wrong to pick you as my successor, look at you those same eyes your mom and father gave me as they both surrendered you to me, I raised you since you were a lad, and this is how you treat me in return, maybe I should experiment on you.” I heard ansem say to me, the words stabbed me like a sharp blade that could never be removed. I couldn’t contain it any longer, so instead of fighting my master right then and there, I ran, far out of the secret chamber, far away from the place he called his home. I ran as far as I could, Leaving all of the other apprentices to be taught under a ruthless, yet peaceful master,, and then the next event would be shocking to my eyes. I was trapped by many black shadows of those who have lost their heart, and they came at me with full force; I was left defenseless, and eventually they took my heart, and the incantation of my heart.. Part II: The birth Of a Nobody: I was formally known as the person Syatran, a simple human that wanted to find out his master’s secret, the one thing that would tear him up inside, and then would lead him to his doom, as the heartless would take his heart, and turn him into one of them, but who is that one person really going to be, with every heartless there is a nobody created, and probably this nobody would either be like the rest and just be a mindless robot, only to exist to be deleted, or a special kind of nobody who would have a mind of its own.. Well that is what kind of nobody I am, I am number XII of a special group of nobodies, we are called Organization XV and our goals are unknown, why we exist is a mystery, but our purpose for existing is to take revenge of those whom we once adored, and make them feel the sorrow that we had to endure our entire lifespan, I am Syntrax, I am a nobody, a being not meant to exist, but defying the odds and making sure that I make my presence known to all. However all of this did not begin here, it began the moment my original being was turned into a heartless, it all began to the point where I am was noticed by a certain amount of people, and it will all end with those same amount of people, the people I like to call my friends, the member’s of Organization XV. Part III: Arrival of Discovery It had to have been a while since these thoughts popped into my head, why do I exist, and if I am here, what could be my fate. Those thoughts ran through my head, as some memories of my time as an apprentice of Ansem the wize. During that time I remembered some good times. Like for one I discovered that he cared dearly about his research, and to protect us he hid his research. That is the last memory I have of my former self, perhaps it is the only memory I have of him, or maybe all of these fragments I have of my past self is better left forgotten. Nevertheless, as I depart these fragments of my former self’s past, I have came to the discovery that I am a nobody, a leftover being due to the research of my former master, thus I am probably better left forgotten, so that no one remembers me; that is the arrival of my discovery.. The discovery of my existence Part IV: The Two-Sided Curse After countless nights with these nobodies, I have came to another discovery, the true meaning behind my brief moments of my hidden powers. It was seen by others that I have a talent for manipulating and producing all types of energy, but I yet learn to control it, after even studying the nobodies with similar abilities, I have yet learn to control these powers of mine, even with special training against these nobodies, I have yet to control the power I possess. But thankfully there was a breakthrough in my hard training, a mysterious person whom did not introduce themselves to me, nor did they talk; all they did was give me a letter explaining that the power I have inside of me, and my will to control it was with me all of this time. How foolish of me, I thought that the secret was to train countless hours, but the only secret was to believe in myself and look deep within… So I did just that, and there it was, the power of Aura, the manipulation and production energy was there at my grasp. What was I to do next, with this power, what good would it be, if I didn’t have a weapon to help me use it properly, and that is when out of nowhere this new powers of mine, forged me a new weapon. A double sided blade, yearning the essence of my energy, this is the perfect weapon for me. Being weeks of having my power awakened, my weapon forged, but I yet to claim a title for myself. So again I found myself confused more than ever, I have such great power, a glorious weapon; yet I don’t have a title to clarify my power, but that is when I just remembered the production of energy can sometimes be a blessing and also a curse all at the same time. The power of aura, a manipulator and a productor all in one. So it came to me, with my weapon being a two-sided blade, and the power of energy being a blessing and a curse, I took the only title that declared my significance; The Two-Sided Curse. Such a title fitted me so. Part V: The Complete of Nothing Ah my life story such a sad thing it is, I mean come on how much has been revealed, I lost my heart, became this nobody that is forever scarred with no heart, I have lost all sanity of life, and now I am just an empty shell without feelings or a conscious. How must I live on if all I feel is nothing. Well to answer that question I must find myself. What exactly is “myself” and what kind of secrets am I hiding from myself, to answer that I will have look deeper within myself, deeper than I have ever been. To the point in which I remember all of the sorrow I went through before I abandoned the name Syatran. But when exactly was that, how exactly could I remember something that I don’t remember even experiencing. This is a truly confusing time for me, no memory of living it, yet I remember some moment in which I lived one special moment with a special someone. But how could this be, am I just hallucinating, or am is this something that has been with me all along. Honestly this is could be my mind playing jokes on me.. Cause as far as my feelings are concerned I don’t have no previous memory of this, and thus this will be the Completion of Nothing, and nothing more; cause just like the air we breathe all nobody’s are destined to disappear along with that very air. Other Information Well Syntrax seems to have the basic control of Energy, thus he can generate that into many form of magic, even though it is not determined or proven what kinds of magic exactly, it is proven that when he calls upon these magic’s they are quite powerful, even for his own nature. It might not be normal for him, but still when he resorts to this option of attacking, his opponent better be forewarned that if he does resort to this, then they will have a tough time getting past his magic attacks. Also on a side note these magics are used as any form, or can be projected into any shape, form, or particle. Other Energy Based Abilities: 1.) This is the simple ability of small energy particles from within the body of Syntrax. The way he does this is by barely tapping into his power, and he sends particles of energy flying at his opponents, not many. Hell there is only about 10-20 particles that get fired. 2.) This is a slightly stronger ability then the first one, but surely way, way different in many levels. This ability is like as some would say “Protection”, but it is not like that much, just the form it takes. This form that this ability is fired in is the form of a clone of Syntrax, yup you heard right, a clone of pure energy. 3.) Slightly stronger than the previous two abilities, and this one is surely better to execute in terms of how to prepare for it. The way that Syntrax does this one is he gathers a bit more energy from his body, and transfers it into his hands and feet. So every time he attacks, there is a ounce of pure energy in each punch, and kick. - Lesser Nobodies/Summons*:Striker Unique Nobody lv1: The most common follow of this type of nobody,it is about half the size of Syntrax, a peach-gray color for its exterior of its skin. Two arms, that have twin blades on top and bottom of the hand. Legs that are tan in color, bulky and muscular in presence. A fox-shaped head, mostly the ears. The head is strangely shaped indeed, sort of two long ovals on top of a wide neck. The nobody emblem is along the thighs on a dark peach armor plate, and the emblem comes in a common silver-whitish color. Unique Nobody lv2: Just like the previous level, this one is same size, but slightly bulkier, and the head is shaped more like a human’s head, but the shape of the ears are the same. The nobody gains eyes, small circular eyes, a grey color, you know like a dusk gray color. The rest from the previous level is still there, the armor plate, everything. Unique Nobody lv3: Alright this level of the Striker nobody is completely different then the previous two levels. While the last two levels have had similar looks in appearance, and body features, this level is different in all areas. The color of its exterior, is a dark red color, the emblem is moved to its right arm, and the head.. ha-ha the head is now shaped like a dragon’s head, with the ears now pointed horizontally, and to add even more the legs, hell the height is like almost doubled. This level of the striker is like almost the same height of Syntrax. Instead of two claw-like swords attached to the end of each hand of this one, there are 10 miniture blades along the body of this one. Five of those blades reside in a hidden section along its rib cage where only in a last attempt to survive, the blades will shoot out like energy blasts, but they do not shoot at the opponent right away, or even a while after being released, instead these five blades line up on the back and one by one the striker grabs one and uses it as a normal weapon. As for the remaining five they are scattered all over the body, two inserted into each elbow, two in the side of each leg, and the final one in the middle of the back. Unique Nobody lv4: Level four is by far the most impressing form of Striker, cause this one and level five are the only ones to use or tap into something similar to Syntrax’s powers. With incredible speed, advanced defense, great endurance, and outstanding strength. Well with the basics covered, the appearance of this form of striker must be explained. With incredible features, as seen in his body appearance. The color of its body is a light black/ silver,and with touches of red throughout the entire body. The arms represent the night moon color, and the legs are the same shade of color as its silver skin. Colorful indeed, and to what will the armor plates color be, heh well it is a good black color, not no light shade of it, a normal shade of black, nothing unusual of that. However, except for the normal weaponry; which consists of just a large Broadswoed, that is powered by a small amount of energy. This is just like .004% of the total power that lays inside of syntax, but this is more than enough to give the nobody good power, and along with its great stats, this provides a grand warrior of a minion. Unique Nobody lv5: This form of this nobody is quite different then the previous levels. As seen from the privious levles, the Striker nobody has been seen to advance in looks, but still keeping a general trait, however, the fifth and final level is quite different, no level’s what so ever, and it is hinted that is takes upon a completely different shape. While yes it does remain somewhat of the same nature, the powers and abilities are much more different then the first four levels. This last level is so chaotic, that it needs to hide its powers, sort of in a way like Syntrax. Tall and mighty, probably twice the height of Syntrax, this level is at the same strength as Syntrax when he is at half strength. The looks of this final level, is as said completely different, no armor, not even a shape of clothing, just a hard outer shell which shows its own muscle physique. Long,muscular arms that flow in a 25 inch length, as for the claws, which are its main function of attacking. Well not as much of claws, but long, dense bones that come out of the wrist, long, and curved, but that is only on one arm, on the other, is quite different because that arm is the arm which has the pure energy essence in it. Sort of a side blade that when swung in any direction, all forms of Energy manifestation is possible, but that is not the only way of calling upon the energy powers it possess. The other way is by the emblem on it’s chest, sort of taking the form of a zigzag. To use that as a form of attacking, the lesser nobody has to at least wait for it to flash, and orb of energy will shoot out randomly, but when completed flashing, the emblem shoots out a massive beam of energy, that can prove to bring great damage to the person on the receiving end. The rest of the nobody is actually quite normal, head is pretty wide and is covered with a steel armor plate, and seen through is the black eyes that brings fear to many people. As for the legs, well they are pretty bulk and muscular, not much to say about them. Category:Original Character